Three Stared Shuriken
by OpenOtaku
Summary: Haruhi has been different lately. What does this have to do with her past and her family? What if Haruhi had brothers two to be exact. what will happen with these three? Read to find out. I am bad at summaries and titles just read to find out. T cause I want to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_**Yo! This is my first Ouran High School Host Club fan- fic so be nice, please! Ok I own nothing! So, let us begin. **_

The Host Club made the assumption that something was wrong with Haruhi. She had been acting differently lately. Like, a few hours ago:

_Tamaki had the brilliant idea of making up a day called surprise hug day where you hug the special guy or girl in your life and he had saved his for Haruhi especially, just like everyone else in the Host club. Haruhi was sitting in the Host Club staring at her homework blankly with a depressed look on her face._

"_This makes no sense," Haruhi said as she put her head on the table. "I'll never get this done,"_

"_HARUHI!" A particular boy screeched as he appeared behind Haruhi, causing her to flinch. "Daddy's missed-"_

"_Sh." Haruhi held up her arm, silencing him. _

"_Oh, come now, Haruhi! Let's us go for a walk under the Cherry Blossoms-" _

"_Sh." Haruhi hissed as she packed up her homework. She glared at Tamaki with a new type of glare. It was far to masculine to be Haruhi's but it was on her beautiful face. It scared Tamaki just as much as her normal glare. "I don't care. I'm trying to finish my homework and nor am I in the mood to 'walk among the Cherry Blossoms with you or anyone else,"_

_Tamaki hid in his corner and mushrooms began to grow on his back and shoulders._

"_Weirdo," Haruhi grunted as she walked out of Music Room 3. _

"_Haruhi?" Haruhi stiffened and turned to see Renge Houshakuji standing behind her, blushing furiously. _

"_What?" Haruhi asked as she turned to face her. She was unsure of what to expect. _

"_U-Um, I-" Renge stammered, "I want you to help me with my homework!"_

_Haruhi stared at her and quietly sigh in relief. "Sure, I don't see why not," She walked with Renge into a library, where Haruhi sighed about it being quite. "Alright, what do you need help with?" _

"_History," Renge said embarrassed and somewhat scared, since last time, Haruhi wasn't sure about certain parts and it got her a lower grade, but it was higher after Haruhi helped her._

"_Alright, I'll see what I can do then," Haruhi smiled as she looked at the paper and frowned._

"_W-What?" Renge asked._

"_It's all wrong," _

"_Eh?" _

"_I said, it's all wrong," Haruhi deadpanned._

"_Then prove it!"_

"_Well, the ninja era, faded away thanks to the Oniwabanshū took over and replaced them in the 17__th__ century. So that's your problem," _

"_How'd you know about that? I searched in every book and even referred it to the teacher, but somehow you know it," Renge said dreamily, "It makes me wonder about, you Haruhi,"_

"_Oh, really?" Haruhi said as she stood up, trying to go to another subject. "Well, anyway, Tamaki-sempai is annoying me to death to where I can't finish my homework,"_

"_Oh…" She remembered what and why he was bothering Haruhi. It was Surprise Hug Day. Renge began blush furiously, "U-Um has any one hugged you yet?"_

"_No, why would anybody hug me?" Haruhi asked,_

"_B-Because, It's Surprise Hug Day," Renge blushed._

"…" _Haruhi stared at Renge as if she was nuts, then it clicked. She murmured something under her breath. _

"_S-So can I-"Renge was cut off by Haruhi as she hugged her. _

"_Happy Surprise Hug Day and Happy Birthday," Haruhi whispered into her ear, let go of her and walked away. Renge stood there blushing. As soon as he left, Hikaru and Kaoru walked in. _

"_Hey, Renge," Hikaru said putting his elbow on Kaoru's shoulder. "What's up with you?"_

"_H-He remembered today was my birthday and then hugged me," Renge said dreamily as packed up her homework. "I love Haruhi,"_

"_EH?!" Hikaru cried as he turned back and Haruhi was gone, but that was not normal. She would never hug Renge. Unless she- He shook the idea out of his head. _

_At the host club, again, _

"_This summer vaction, I am leaving for the whole time, so don't come and bother me, got it? Or else," Haruhi hissed as she walked out of the club. Not even giving anyone enough time to protest or weasel out where she was going. _

"_What's wrong with Haru-chan?" Honey-sempai whined a little worried and sad he didn't get to give her a hug. _

"_Sick," Mori-sempai said._

"_No, no, no, she would be at home if she was sick," Tamaki said as he walked back and forth. "She's been, 'different',"_

"_I can agree with that," Kyoya smirked looking down at his book. And he closed it. "I think it is time we go visit Haruhi,"_

"_Yeah! Let's go see our toy," Hikaru and Kaoru smirked. "Come on, boss, let's go today!" _

"_Alright, it's decided! We will visit Haruhi tonight for a sleep over!"_

Present time…

Haruhi sighed as she opened the door to her apartment to see two people identical to her.

"Hey, Harou, how'd you like going into school for me today?" Haruhi asked smiled at one of the two mirror images, her normal girly smile.

"It was horrible," Harou complained as he walked over to the couch on it while sighing. "Next time, Jun can go while I stay home,"

"You know why I couldn't go," Jun frowned as he put a shoulder over Haruhi's, "I was brushing Haruhi up in the family biz,"

"Well, why couldn't I do it?" Harou complained

"You almost killed me last time, that's why," Haruhi hissed. She shuddered remembering the life threatening experience. Haruhi smiled at her older twin brothers. They were born in a Shinobi village but, her dad didn't want them to have the same fate as their mother who died on a mission, when she was run down by a car. So, he brought them to Tokyo to raise them they as normal children. Yet once they were old enough, he told them about it and her brothers had been there as if it was school ever since, since it was a school, Haruhi had decided to study law like her mom, following her mother's path more then she realized.

"Well, excuse me," Harou scoffed as he played with a coin in his hand. "It's not my fault you got kidnapped,"

"You're the person who gave me away," Haruhi hissed crossing her arms.

"Well not everyone is a prodigy," Harou said sarcastically. "Just because you graduated seven years earlier than us doesn't mean anything!"

"You were held back for two years," Jun coed as he sat next to Harou chewing gum.

Haruhi sighed, "Dad will be home soon. So be prepared ,"

"We, know, Haru-chan," Jun smiled as he walked into the far back bedroom, which was off limits for all guests. And Harou waltz into the room on the far left which was also off limits. Haruhi strolled to her room to get ready as well. She stood in a room lined with weapons and a spash of blue and small girly things were there, but the Shinobi weapons and other things over powered it majorly. She smiled to herself as she lay on her bed and closed her eyes. She had a feeling that that night was going to be hectic night.

_**Several hours later… the time 8:20.**_

Harou woke up to the sound of banging. He wanted to wake up Haruhi or Jun but he knew they would call him a scaredy-cat. He sighed and put on shorts that seemed well enough to meet anyone who would come to this late. He grabbed his three pointed Shuriken. He slowly sauntered to the door. But Haruhi and Jun were already up. Haruhi opened the door. Infront of her was the host club. She stared at them and then at the Shuriken she had in her hand. She flung it away quickly and it almost hit Harou.

"Why are you here?" Haruhi hissed

"We're to sleepover!"

"Great…"

_**So, what will happen next, hm? Read the next chapter to find out, but also comment! Please! Ok, see you in the next chapter! Bye!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok, hi! Thank you for reading this and not ignoring it . Also, I will be using Ninja techniques and terms from Naruto, like Ninjitsu and stuff so yeah, I don't own those either. **____** So, thanks! Alright, I own noting and let us begin!**_

"Why are you here?"

"We're here to sleep over as a way of celebrating the first summer we all have in Summer!" Tamaki smiled as everyone walked in ignoring all of Haruhi's protests. Before she knew it, everyone was in her living room.

"Wait! You can't be here, I'm expecting someone!" Haruhi squeaked out, her face red from blush. It was an awkward moment when everyone's eyes were on her. "W-What?"

"Who is it?" Hikaru asked.

"No one special, it's just you don't need to get in this," Haruhi said holding her ground. She knew he would be jealous.

"Haru-Chan, does this mean you don't want us here?" Honey whimpered as he looked up at her in tears.

"N-No, It's just-"Haruhi stopped suddenly when a noise arose from the far left bedroom, "excuse me,"

Haruhi walked to the bedroom and found her brothers, Harou and Jun, fighting over a shirt.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" Haruhi glared her famous glare. (as seen in episode three).

"We wanted to meet the rest of the host club as ourselves" Jun smiled nervously letting go of the shirt.

"No, say quiet," Haruhi shushed.

"And if we don't" Harou challenged.

"The shuriken won't miss,"

Harou gulped as he watched his sister walked out of the room. She walked down the hall and she looked at her friends who sat staring at her. She sighed, "Fine, one night. One night only,"

_**In Harou's room,**_

Harou sat on the floor staring at the roof while his stomach growled, "I'm hungry,"

"Then go get something to eat," Jun smirked thinking about the outcome as he read a book on Harou's bed.

"I would rather not die with a box _Poke,_" Harou said as he sat up to another grumble.

"I'm going in,"

"You'll regret it,"

"But if we take her on together, we can win,"

"I don't want to die because of your hunger pains; you go on your own,"

"But-"

"No,"

"But-"

"No, never, I want to see father tonight,"

"But I'm hungry,"

"Then go get it yourself,"

"But I don't want to die,"

"Then don't go,"

"You're not helping at all,"

"Urg, I'm not getting any reading done, so I'll help you with Haru-Chan," Jun sighed as he stood and put his together "I'll make a scene and you get your food then we run, got it. Transfer Genjitsu, unchain,"

"Alright," Harou smiled as he also did the same thing, "Let's do this," Harou's brown hair turned black, while Jun's stayed brown, as his eyes shined a yellow. The only thing that is different was a tattoo appeared under his left eye was the shape in the shape of a spade. Harou's eyes changed to purple. And a diamond was under his left eye. He smirked as Jun opened the door and wandered down the hall but stopped when an inflatable mattress blocked the hall way.

"What's that?" Harou hissed as he stared at the mattress that blocked his pathway to his only source of food.

"A mattress," Jun inquired as he climbed up the mattress to see Haruhi sitting with her friends. Jun watched them all quietly. Tamaki was blabbering about something, and Honey- senpai was eating cake. Mori- senpai was as quiet as ever.

"Well?" Harou asked impatiently.

Jun smirked as he watched his little sister interact with her friends. "They're just enjoying themselves "Jun clutched his head as he accidentally let go of the mattress and fell on top of Harou.

"Ow," Harou coughed, stuck under his older brother. "Jun move,"

"Sorry," Jun lifted himself up and looked down at his wrist a chain tattoo appeared. It was already unlocked, but Haruhi's wasn't and it would soon be forced opened. The chain tattoo's main purpose was to keep the S.U.'s Ninjas in line and on constant waiting for any calls. But tonight's was different. It was a major one. Usually they'd feel a sharp pain in the wrist where the chain tattoo was located, but tonight it hurt more than it usually did.

"Um, guys I'm to go get some stuff from the store, I'll be a while, so if you need anything, handle it on your own," Haruhi said suddenly as she walked out the front door, and locked the door. "Transfer Genjitsu, release,"

Her hair began to grow long and luscious. Her face grew somewhat mature but it matched her body. A blue heart appeared under her left eye. Haruhi's eyes stayed brown, but nothing really changed except for her breast grew larger, giving curves to her usual un-curved body. She pulled off her blouse to reveal a purple outfit that fit better now. She had her Shuriken in hand as she dashed off, not waiting for her brothers to catch up. She ran through the field her long brown hair blowing in the wind. A smile graced her lips as she ran. The chill of the wind tickled her delicate features. She made to the building rather quickly, considering it was a Saturday night. It was a white building in the eastern side of Tokyo, in the calmer areas of the Tokyo area. The building was a white dojo, only members from the country and the city were welcome. She took a breath as she mounted the stairs to the entrance of the dojo.

"Miss, Fujioka," the guard opened the door for her.

"Thank you," Haruhi walked down into the main, where a man knelt. The room was red despite the outside. It was like any other dojo.

"Child, please sit," the man smiled as he gestured her to sit down. She sat down. This man was like her second father. "but first give your uncle a hug,"

"Sir, I would like to refrain from that until after the mission, please," Haruhi said as she sat down and waited. The man smiled.

"Of course, even if you are my neice this is still business and I still am your boss, but not for long," Her uncle smiled as her two brothers ran into the room, covered in sweat and breathing heavily.

"W-We're sorry we are so late, sir!" Jun got on his knees bowed repeatedly.

"Yeah, gramps, he's sorry, I was here, I just bored so I left," Harou lied.

"Mhm," their uncle rolled his eyes. "Now, children, sit, I have some important matters for you to deal with, like your next mission,"

They all looked at him, waiting quietly "You will be doing your missions separately but you will come up with one report," Harou smiled it meant less work on his part. Jun frowned and so did Haruhi, they both knew Harou would make them do everything, "Now, your missions are as followed, it is an S-class," Haruhi tensed as Harou was so happy he was going ballistic, while Jun tensed. He couldn't be serious. Not again, no never. Not from what happened last time.

"Daichi-"Haruhi started but forced herself to stop. She looked regretfully at her hands. She didn't want to risk it again. She looked down at her hands. She held her skirt gripping at the straws of her composure.

"I know it will be hard for you two especially, but this is important, "Daichi said silently while he looked at Jun who was scowling.

"I-I can't," Jun said as he stood. Horror was the blanket that covered his face. "I-I can't endanger her again, and this time he's here too,-"

"Jun!" Haruhi yelled, she stood up as well. Tears ran down her cheeks, "Do you think I'm ok with this? Do you think I don't remember or dread every S-class mission I go on? You're not the one who did it, I was," She ran out not waiting to be excused.

"Haru-Chan," Jun stared at her in shock. Tears ran down his face as well. He grabbed her from behind and hugged her, "I know, Haruhi, I know how you feel,"

Haruhi's body shook as she cried her silent tears, "Let go,"

"Haru-Chan-" Jun started. Haruhi brought her Shuriken to his neck. Her eyes burning with anger and pain.

"You know nothing," Haruhi hissed as she broke out his grip and walked out of the room. She had already been alerted of the mission; this was just going to be a recap. She walked briskly down the hall to main gate. A car was waiting for her. She frowned , she wanted to be left alone.

"Miss Fujioka," Haruhi turned to see a man standing before her, "shall I take you to the estate?"

"… No," Haruhi answered reluctantly, "I want to be alone, but take both Harou and Jun to the estate please,"

"As you wish, Miss Fujioka," The man said as he stepped away. With a flip of her hair she walked away.

_**With the Host Club…**_

Everyone sat in the living room in silence. Haruhi had been at the store for an hour now. No one thought of accompanying her and now they were waiting anxiously for her to come back. When the door finally opened everyone rushed into the kitchen. "Haruhi!"

Two boys stood at the door in her stead.

"Haruhi?"

_**Hehehe! So what shall happen next, hm? Will Jun and Harou ruin everything? Read the next chapter to find out!Kay, I hope this made sense and I hope you liked it! So please comment! So, I'll see you in the next chapter!**_

_**Ja ne~!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey, I'm back, I'm gonna just start, so lets begin!**_

_**Harou: *coughs* You're forgetting something **_

_**Me: I own nothing.**_

Haruhi cried as she knelt in the cemetery, before her mother's grave. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"How long must this go on?" Haruhi whispered sharply as she knelt on the ground. "How much longer will I have to do this? Sooner or later I will die because of my mistakes," Haruhi laughed a bitter, flat, and sad laugh. The wind portrayed her mother's reply. "I know you believe it was the right choice, but I don't. You're the victim in all this, not me. No matter what you say, it still hurts thinking about it… WHY?! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE? WHY DIDN'T YOU STAY DOWN?! WHY?"

Haruhi bit her lip as she stood. "THIS IS WHAT YOU SAVED. A WEAK PATHETIC CHILD WHO IS BETTER OFF DEAD! YOU SHOULD BE ALIVE NOT ME! I SHOULD HAVE DIED! I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THE ONE TO GO!" Haruhi screamed as she turned away, as she began to run to the entrance. She sobbed at the entrance. The clouds that had blanketed the sky in darkness as it began to rain. Haruhi didn't care, she just sobbed uncontrollably.

_**With Jun, Harou, and the Host club…**_

Jun and Harou stared at the six boys. The boys starred back. Harou scowled at each of them.

Tamaki was the first to talk "Who are you?"

"We're…" Harou pause "he-"

"No one you should be worrying about," Jun snapped, his arms were crossed with a shuriken in one of his hands A smirk on his face. "So, I'd like you to forget about this little confrontation, Okay? Okay, now bye," Jun grabbed Harou's collar. Then a crack of thunder echoed through out the small house. Harou shifted un-comfortably at the thunder. Jun's features hardened as the thunder rang out through his mind playing the horrible S-Class mission ten years ago.

"Excuse me Mr…" Kyoya began,

"Ryoga," Jun lied, as he turned an eerie feeling plagued his mind thoroughly. Haruhi wasn't there, and she wasn't at the estate. He didn't know anywhere else to look. It was now worse since it was thundering outside, it immobilized Haruhi, to the point that she would do anything, except cry or curl up into a ball in sobs, "You haven't seen Haruhi have you?"

"She left to go to the store and she hasn't come back yet, I'm worried about Haru-chan," Honey frowned as he looked at the cake on the plate in his hands. He was worried about her. No one noticed that Mori had slipped out as soon as the thunder rang out for the first time.

_**With Mori…**_

He didn't know why or what had caused him to come to the cemetery that late at night, but he had a feeling someone was there. As the thunder continued to ring in Mori's ears as he made his way to the entrance. No one was there. He looked around from the entrance but he saw nothing, and was about to walk past it when he heard a soft whimper coming from deeper in the cemetery. The sound intrigued him as it drew him into the cemetery.

_**Harou's POV**_

He pushed Jun out of the way as he dashed out of the house, not listening to Jun's shouts. He wasn't going to sit around like the last time.

_Ten years ago…_

_Harou had snuck along on the s-class mission, with his mother, Jun, and Haruhi. It was the day his mother died. _

_Harou watched as Jun creamed the older ninjas, who had had years of practice compared to his measly three years. Their mother watched, pleased with his fast process. Haruhi watched in awe of her older brother. Harou felt a pang of jealously at his brother Jun, for, it should have been both of them showing off their skills, not just him. But he wasn't prepared yet. He still needed to practice. But one thing that made him wander why Haruhi was there, especially if she was in all of the beginner classes. He watched her closely. All the way to her long brown hair, she just stood beside her mother and she didn't move the Katana from her hand. She looked around silently as she watched her brother. Harou frowned. She was just standing there, doing nothing. He was about to jump out when a man appeared behind Haruhi. He was about to let out a scream, but Haruhi used a simple Ninjitsu he didn't recognize for beginners and she took the man down without even getting blood on the katana in her hand. The man fell to the ground dead. Harou stared in disbelief as did Jun. The Ninjitsu she used was around the same level as her mother. Harou sighed he knew he wouldn't be needed in this fight, or that's what he thought. It was when the strike of lighting stroke was when things turned for the worst. Jun had been capture and their mother was trying to reach Jun. Haruhi kept the rest of the ninjas at bay. Or she tried at least. They had something that could take out any ninja; a gun and a car. Haruhi was strong, but that was technology, something that was slowly taking the out need of Shinobi. The gun was aimed and fired, at Haruhi, who dodged, barely. It was her against a machine, but this time the odds weren't in her favor. Three gun shot rang out. She dodged successfully, but barely, one grazed her waist, causing her to scream out in pain. She fell to the ground in pain. The shock of pain stunned her, more than what he realized. It dawned on him that it was her first mission with more than a knife or a katana. She was terrified._

"_HARUHI!" Their mother cried as she stood in front of her daughter as five gun shots rang out. The five shots hit her mother, fatally injuring her. She stood with her arms spread out. Her breath was ragged, and sweat ran down her face. The blood slowly began to run down her waist. Her arms stayed up even though the rest of her body was beginning to fall under the pressure. She noticed Harou hiding, she stared at him for a long moment. Her eyes shouted fury, sadness remorse .She collapsed onto the ground after staggering from the shots. _

"_MOTHER!" Haruhi screamed _

"_Haruhi…" She whispered as she placed her hand on Haruhi's cheek. Tears streamed down her face as a bitter sweet smile adorned her features. "Take your brother and leave," _

"_What?"_

"_Take Jun and get out of here,"_

"_No! Never!"_

"_Haruhi! Go," _

"_No,"_

"_Haruhi, go!" Their mother shouted as Haruhi looked terrified, she backed away as she turned to the people who had Jun. Tears streaked her face as she pulled the second katana from her black belt._

"_Get Away from him!" Haruhi screamed as she ripped through them without even trying. She took out more than Jun, she put his record to shame. Haruhi's eyes burned with anger, fiercer than any lion or tiger. Harou and Jun watched astonished, more terrified of their sister than they had ever been. The warrior had a woken in Haruhi, permanently… but it was prematurely awakened, because he didn't help, and because of his actions, it even got his own mother killed. And now it was going to happen again, but this time he wasn't going to miss this chance…_

_**With Mori…**_

Her sobs were harder as she clutched to her mother's grave, almost as much as she did when her mother died. Haruhi never forgave herself, nor did she forgive the man who took her mother away from her. She sobbed even louder until she heard someone cough behind her. Haruhi turned to see Mori- senpai behind her with a worried look on his face.

"Are you ok?" Mori said silently as he approached her slowly with his arms open.

"…" Haruhi looked at him, as if he was a stranger. Mori wasn't sure of the girl who stood in front of him, with beauty fairer than any girl he had ever seen. All except Haruhi, though. Haruhi took a step away from him, she looked terrified. Mori out stretched his hand to her as she ran away from him. He didn't try to run after her, but he realized she had been clutching to Haruhi's mother's tomb stone, but who was she exactly? He didn't know. All he knew that she was shockingly familiar. Her brown eyes were large filled with tears. Those hauntingly brown eyes; almost like Haruhi's, but it couldn't be Haruhi, could it? He began to slowly follow the girl in the in the stormy dark as the thunder boomed out in steady beats like a heartbeat. He peered at her mother's grave one last time before running after the girl.

_**With Haruhi…**_

Haruhi ran blindly through the graves. Her tears blinding her vision, she repeatedly tripped over the various graves. She wanted nothing but to be alone, but at the same time she wanted someone desperately. It pained her to run from Mori. She wanted to hug him until the storm, but it wouldn't work, it would mean she'd have to give away all her secrets. Not something she was willing to risk. She kept running until she ran into something, or more or less someone else. His warmth was there as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Haruhi," He breathed as his grip on her tightened. Haruhi looked up an inch to see her brother, Harou. Wonderful, dumb, rude, caring, loving, Harou.

"Harou?" Haruhi looked at him partially startled. She had expected Jun to do this, but not Harou.

"Never," Harou said sternly, almost like an adult to a child, "Never, will I let you die like our mother. You hear me? Never. I will never sit and let it happen again. Not you, Dad or even Jun. I promise I will get better so I can help you, and protect you," Harou's lips quivered as he said this to Haruhi. Haruhi had a smile on her face she hugged her brother in between the thunder. She pulled him close.

"You're already strong enough, Harou," Haruhi smiled proud of her older brother, no matter how dumb he acted, she knew he was an elite like her and Jun, all he had to is graduate this year. She couldn't help but smile…

_**Yeah, that's the chapter :3 how was it? Please review and I will see you in the next chapter! **_

_**Me: So how was it?**_

_**Tamaki: I wasn't in it! Daddy should of comforted his daughter, not this stranger-**_

_**Kyoya: you forgot to add most of us, Miss Open Otaku. But you'll add us in throughout the other chapters right? *smiles scary- threatening smile* Or things will happen, Miss OpenOtaku.**_

_**Me: Gulps and nods* O-Of course! Ok, good bye!**_

_**Hikaru and Kaoru: What about us? We weren't mentioned once.**_

_**Me: I'm sorry, I wasn't really thinking of adding you in this-**_

_**Honey: But you'll put me in the next chapter, right Otaku-Chan?**_

_**Me: Yes, yes, yes, you will all be in the next chapter. So, goodbye!**_


End file.
